1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for scaffolding or a similar structure permitting vertical poles to be connected to horizontal transverse members and/or bars. The connector may also serve as a connecting element between the poles and the inclined bracing bars of the scaffolding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known designs, a scaffolding connector generally has an apertured portion in the form of a star, which is fixed to the vertical pole, and a cap member which is fixed to the end of the horizontal transverse members and/or bars, with the assembly being held together by a wedge-shaped key.
Such connectors therefore require three components of different shapes.
Moreover, when the scaffolding, as considered in plan view, has parts angled to one another by other than 0.degree. or 90.degree., cap members of a specific shape are then required.